Scooby Doo Meets Slenderman
by JareyPoppins
Summary: After solving another case the gang recieves a desperate call for help from a farmer who's wife has gone missing with the farm hand. Little do they know they are facing a real monster, one known as Slenderman. Will these meddling kids survive? (Warning: Violence, Slenderman is involved so expect it. Ship pings are in the air not sure if it will be incorporated.)
1. Calling The Mystery Inc

Armed with only flashlights, the teenage mystery solving crew traveled down the final hallway. "Oh, what a nice touch, blood on the walls..." Velma says with a slight tinge of sarcasm, she removes her glasses and wipes them clean with the sleeve of her orange sweater. "I'm betting turkey blood..."

"No way it's definitely chicken." Fred says, he moves his hand to his blonde hair and itches the top of his head. "Or... Yea I can see turkey."

To settle her and Fred's blood game she takes her finger and slides it down the blood streaked wall, then brings it up to her ski slope nose. "Ew. We're both wrong it's menstration."

Both Daphne, and Shaggy yelled out "gross" at the revelation. "One of those kind of creeps." Daphne says cringing her soft face. Down to the final door a clothed figure with a ghastly mask pops out.

Almost immediately the group dodge the creature, their Great Dane stepped on the cloth that trailed on the costume and exposed the person's identity. "Old man Smith!?" The group yells at the obviously annoyed man.

"I knew that the creeper wasn't really a creeper and instead a man in a mask-" Velma explains with her nose in the air.

"So we tracked him all the way down to his-" Fred intrudes with his chest in the air.

"Man cave, dirty man cave with used tampons of young prebubescent-" Daphne dramatizes with her thin red eyebrows raised and small hands swaying.

"Sandwiches." Shaggy drools as a media following sandwich seller offers good deals.

"STOP, please all of you just stop talking at once!" Growls the burly police officer. "It's irritating."

"Sorry." Three of the four teens apologized, the lanky hippie was mowing down a sub with his dog. "We won't do it again we swear."

Once a moment of silence passes over the group, the unmasked creeper gets dragged away. "I would of gotten away with it if I planned much better and didn't make rash decisions!"

"I'm surprised he didn't-" Velma starts but then gets cut off.

"Oh and you meddling kids!" The man yells just as he gets dragged off.

Velma hears her new cellphone ring, she leaves the group and answers the rectangular block. "Hello, Mystery Inc. we solve all your mysteries."

"Don't look or he takes you... Don't look or he takes.." The female voice whimpers. "Can't run, help me."

"Hello, I'm with the police if you need help.."

A male voice takes over and the phone is shuffled. "Hi my name is Howard, that was my daughter Rachel. We have a stalker around my new property and we think you can identify him." The girl screams, startling Velma.

"Oh, ofcourse where do you live?"

Velma listens intently to the directions he gives as the girl continues to scream.

"DON'T BRING THEM HERE! HE WILL TAKE THEM... HE WILL KILL THEM!" Rachel pleads.

"I'm so sorry about Rachel, my wife Angela hasn't been seen in awhile. I think she ran off with my farmhand Joshua but... Rachel insists-"

"Farmhand Joshua, he could be this stalker and maybe Angela is involved as well.." Velma suggests, rubbing her chin. "Me and my gang are in a different state but I'm sure we can be there in atleast a day." A buzzing noise clouds the call and only Rachel can be heard, Howard is buzzed out.

"Always watching.. No eyes." Rachel says in her normal voice. "Can't run. Can't run. Can't run."


	2. No Dogs Allowed

"So do you guys want to do this case it sounds pretty urgent." Velma asks once everything settles down.

"Sounds kind of scary to me," Shaggy admits getting the stink eye from Fred. "Always watching, no eyes? C'mon Fred you can't say that isn't something like scary to you."

"I'm sure it's just the farmhand and wife trying to get the farmer's land." Fred remarks. "The case will be closed as soon as we get there." Scooby, the Great Dane whimpers. "There's no such thing as monsters, Scooby."

"I row." Scooby says looking down at the ground.

"Alright, gang, I guess we will be solving the "no eyes" case." Fred perks but looks at Shaggy and Scooby. "First, we should get something to eat."

"Now we're talking!" Shaggy smiles. "C'mon, Scoob!" Scooby also perks up and for a moment the gang is completely happy and unaware of the dangers they were running into.

"Excuse me, sir, no dogs allowed." An older waitress wearing a pink uniform says blandly.

"No rogs!" Scooby growls, but respectfully he stays outside. Shaggy frowns but quickly replaces it by telling Scooby he'd get him a huge steak. "Rokay, Raggy." The rest of the gang enter the diner as Scooby waits in the cold. Three people caught his attention.

"Aww look some loser's dog was left out in the cold." A bigger man with a round belly and long beard scoffs, he bends over and rolls a biscuit to the Great Dane. "Here buddy." Then he leaves in a car too small for him.

The second person was a lanky woman with a flat chest. "Absurd! How does your owner even dare leave your out in the cold? Especially in this day and age!" She doesn't feed Scooby but she does look for a leash. "Ugh, he's not even tied up! I should call animal control!" She must of decided not to because she storms off.

The final person doesn't speak. He stands behind the Mystery Van. Scooby goes to tell him off but he notices something dark about the tall man. One thing, the most prominent thing, was that he had no face just a plain white fleshy surface. A second thing was how shaky the world went when Scooby got close to him. Scooby didn't need to ask... Somehow he knew.. This man was evil, pure evil...


	3. A Call For RELP

"RELP, RELP!" Scooby screams as he dashes into the diner, angering the busty waitress and bald cook, and tackles Shaggy. "RO REYES!" Scooby almost warns. Shaggy automatically believes his dog but the others exchange skeptical glances and dismiss him as he tells the story of the strange man.

Scooby lead the skeptic teens to the van but found it vacant and more skeptical comments, mainly from Fred. Now he curls up to Shaggy and tries to get the slender man out of his mind but he can't. Shaggy let his dog fall asleep since he was planning on sleeping soon, and he didn't know of the malevolent being haunting his dog's dreams.

"Scooby isn't the kind of dog to play jokes about what scares him." Shaggy says meekly to Daphne and Velma. "I think there was someone even if it wasn't the No Eyes guy." Shaggy searches, for Scooby's sake, for a believer.

"Ofcourse it wasn't the No Eyes guy he's in a different state." Fred scoffs giving a smirk and quick glance at Shaggy. "Scooby was just imagining the man, since he fears the case. Simple psychology." Daphne rolls her eyes, something Fred doesn't catch.

The woods are cold, even his fur couldn't warm him, and empty. So empty it almost makes the dog cry, but instead he moves into the darkness with a flashlight in his mouth. 'He sees you.'

"Rello?" Scooby answers the voice in his head. 'No eyes.' A large tree is in view and the air around him freezes making it hard to move. "Raggy? Red?"

'Watching. Waiting.' Scooby keeps stepping up to the tree as things go dizzy around him. 'I'm already dead, and you will be soon.' Scooby notices small scratches on the bark, very deep scratches and some bits removed. 'Run, run while you still can.' Little drips of blood run down the scratches, the dog forces himself to turn around only to bump into-


	4. Last Call

Shaggy feels his dog's body jolt in his arms as the dog makes a sick croaking noise that breaks Shaggy's heart. "Uh... Scoob? Scooby are you okay?" The dog doesn't respond, doesn't even open his eyes. "Fred pull over, Scooby-" Shaggy says helplessly as a tear slips down his cheek. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling sweeps over Shaggy. 'No eyes. Always watching. Turn.' Whispers to only him.

Scooby begins to whisper the same thing that only Shaggy seems to hear. Fred, who is still skeptical, feels a cold sweat leak down his forehead. Shaggy tries communicating to his dog but he kept repeating the same thing. "Always watching. Always watching."

Fred pulls over and everyone watches the dog who is now opening his eyes in a trance like state. "Scooby, cut it out." Daphne says even though she doesn't think he has control over the words.

"Fred, I think we need to leave," Shaggy declares. "I'm not doing this case I'm not allowing this." Velma's phone rings breaking the tense pause that Shaggy's words created.

"Hello, Mystery-"

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." Rachel cries into the phone. "I killed him." Rachel confesses and then a strange buzzing noise fills Velma's ears.

"I killed my daddy. I killed my mommy. I even killed the farm hand. But I couldn't kill Slender Man. Hahaha you can't kill him... He's already dead."

"You, you need to report yourself to the cops.." Velma tries to say but her voice cracks, "this isn't right."

"He sees you. He sees you all. Parked in your van... Hahaha. You could of escaped. I could of, dad could of... But now he wants to play.."

'I'm done with her.' A voice creaks inside Velma's ear and a gun goes off.

Scooby's eyes turn to Velma and finishes the statement made by the dark voice. "And now it's time for us to play."


End file.
